Sam & Cat - Love
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "How're ya feelin'...?" says Sam. "I'm happy." says Cat with a cute smile. "That's good. So am I, actually." says Sam. "Sweet." says Cat.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sam & Cat.**

* * *

 **Sam & Cat - Love**

 **For nearly a year, Sam Puckett and Cat Valentine has lived together in their sweet LA apartment and they have been good friends since the start.**

Over the past couple of months, Sam has started to notice how beautiful Cat is. Sam usually prefer guys, but she is bisexual and likes girls too.

Right now, Cat is on the couch with her purple giraffe plushie in a hug.

"How're ya feelin'...?" says Sam.

"I'm happy." says Cat with a cute smile.

"That's good. So am I, actually." says Sam as she take a seat next to Cat.

"Sweet." says Cat. "Do you have a favorite plush toy?"

"No. I feel too old for such things." says Sam.

"Alright, but I love plushies." says Cat.

"You're free to do so, girl." says Sam.

"Thanks, Sam." says Cat.

"Okay." says Sam.

"Earlier today I visited Nona at Elderly Acres." says Cat.

"Was she fine?" says Sam.

"Yeah." says Cat.

"Nice." says Sam.

"Yes, Samantha." says Cat.

"Okay. " says Sam. "Do ya have a crush on anyone?"

"Not really. I feel too young to be in love." says Cat.

"You're not too young for that, my friend." says Sam.

"Really?" says Cat.

"Yeah." says Sam.

"Awww." says Cat with a cute smile.

"I think you're beautiful." says Sam.

"Uh..." says Cat as she blush.

"Cat, you truly are a beauty." says Sam.

"Do you like girls?" says Cat.

"Guys and girl. I'm bisexual, if you know what that is." says Sam.

"I know what it is, but I always thought you were straight." says Cat.

"That's 'cause I usually prefer guys, but I do like girls as well." says Sam.

"Okay. I don't know if I'm straight, bisexual or gay..." says Cat.

"We can find out." says Sam.

"How?" says Cat.

"Let me show ya, sweetie." says Sam as she lean in and gives Cat a kiss.

"I like that." says Cat with an adorable smile.

"Oh, then you're either bi or gay." says Sam.

"Sam, is there a way for me to find out for sure if I am gay or bi...?" says Cat.

"Maybe." says Sam.

"Tell me, Sam." says Cat.

"Ya might not like this, but it's the quickest way to find out for sure." says Sam as she starts to make out with Cat and grab Cat's ass.

"Mmm, so nice!" moans a happy Cat.

"Indeed, baby!" moans Sam.

Sam reach a hand under Cat's pink skirt and starts to gently touch Cat's pussy through the fabric of Cat's white panties.

Cat gasp in surprise at first, but then she smile, clearly enjoying it.

"You seem to be gay." says Sam in a seductive tone.

"Okay." says Cat.

"Now for the final part that will really let us know if you're bi or gay." says Sam.

Sam pull out her phone and open up a photo of a hard big dick and a photo of a soft wet pussy.

"Which turns ya on the most...?" says Sam.

"The...pussy." says Cat, shy about using the word pussy.

"Alright. You're a gay girl." says Sam.

"That's kinda cute." says Cat.

"Yup." says Sam.

Sam continue to touch Cat.

"Mmm!" moans Cat, getting horny for the first time in her life.

"I'm glad it's feelin' good for you." whisper Sam in a sexy tone.

"I like this." says Cat.

"Nice." says Sam.

"Yay." moans Cat.

"Time to kick it all up a step." says Sam as she roll up Cat's skirt, pull Cat's panties to the side, lean down and starts to gently and slowly lick Cat's virgin pussy.

"Mmm! What's this cozy activity?" moans Cat.

"Lesbian oral sex." says Sam, all sexy and horny.

"Oh...it feels amazing!" moans Cat with a cutie cute smile.

"I'm glad ya like it." says Sam.

"Yay!" moans Cat.

"Sexy." whisper Sam.

"This is sex?" moans Cat.

"Yup. Lesbian sex." says Sam in a sexy tone.

"You're right, Sam. I gotta be gay since this feels so good and wonderful for little me." moans Cat.

"Good. Embrace your lesbian desires, baby Cat." says Sam.

"Mmm!" moans Cat.

"Very sweet." says Sam.

Sam lick harder.

"Mmm, so nice!" moans Cat.

Sam reach a hand under Cat's shirt and grab Cat's right boob.

"Mmmm!" moans Cat.

"You're so sexy!" moans Sam as she lick Cat's pussy and rub Cat's right boob at the same time.

"Yay!" moans Cat, now being very horny.

"I'm gonna make ya cum." says Sam.

"Cum? What's cum?" says Cat confused.

"Don't worry. It feels awesome to cum." moans Sam.

"Okay..." moans Cat.

"I cum at least once a day." says Sam.

6 minutes later.

"OMG!" moans Cat with pleasure as she get her first orgasm ever.

"And you did cum right there." says Sam.

"Sam, I love you!" says a very happy Cat.

"I love you too, girl." says Sam with a sweet smile.

Cat gives Sam a kiss.

The next day.

"My friend, since you and I are sort of dating now, I'm taking ya out to dinner." says Sam.

"Right now?" says Cat.

"No, later today." says Sam.

"Wonderful." says Cat.

"Indeed, baby." says Sam as she gently grab Cat's ass.

"That's nice, but don't do it in public, please." says Cat.

"Okay." says Sam.

Sam gives Cat a kiss.

"Your ass looks fucking adorable in those tight bubblegum-pink soft sweatpants ya wear, Cat." says Sam.

"Thanks; Sam." says Cat with a very cute smile.

"No problem." says Sam.

Sam wink sexy.

Cat blush a bit.

"Awww." says Cat.

"Yup." says Sam.

"So cutie cute." says a happy Cat.

"Indeed, baby." says Sam, being happy too.

"Yeah." says Cat.

"Do ya like this view?" says Sam as she turn around and move her ass in a sexy way.

"Yes. Your butt look nice in those white tight latex pants." says Cat.

"Thanks. I only wear 'em 'cause I wanna look sexy for you." says Sam.

"Okay, Samantha." says Cat.

"Wanna grab a little?" says Sam.

"Uh...yeah, sure." says Cat, slightly nervous. She has never touched another girl on the ass before.

Cat gently grab Sam's ass.

"Pretty slutty buns I have huh?" says Sam.

"Your butt has a nice shape." says Cat.

"I'm glad you like it." says Sam.

"Sweet." says Cat.

"And these are awesome too." says Sam as she pull up her shirt to reveal her sexy boobs.

"Wow!" says Cat with a childish smile.

5 hours later.

Sam and Cat ride on Sam's motorcycle to an Italian restaurant.

Sam wear a red tight latex tank top, dark skinny jeans, a white leather jacket and black boots.

Cat wear a violet dress and white shoes.

"You look good tonight, baby." says Sam.

"Awww! Thanks." says a happy Cat.

Sam and Cat hold hands as they enter the nice classic Italian restaurant.

A waitress welcomes them and says "Miss Puckett and Miss Valentine, am I correct? Your table is in the best part of the restaurant. Follow me."

"Yes, I'm Samantha Puckett and this is my date Cat Valentine. Thanks." says Sam.

The waitress lead Sam and Cat upstairs to the luxury dining room.

"Now, ladies, what would you like to eat?" says the waitress.

"We'll both have the luxury pasta and lobster, please." says Sam. "And a bottle of red wine too, of course. This my first date with sweet Cat here and I want it to be awesome."

"Good choice." says the waitress.

The waitress walk away.

"I like this place." says Cat.

"I'm glad ya do. The reason I decided on this specific restaurant is that I assumed you'd like it." says Sam.

"Okay." says Cat.

"Yeah." says Sam.

"You're really sweet." says Cat.

"Thanks. I can be sweet in private." says Sam.

"And that's so awesome." says Cat.

"I guess." says Sam.

"By the way...am I your girlfriend now?" says Cat.

"Absolutely." says Sam. "You and I are a couple."

"Sweet." says Cat. "I really like that."

"Good. Me too." says Sam.

"Yay." says Cat.

Sam gives Cat a kiss.

"Your lips are very nice." says Sam.

"Oh, so are yours." says Cat.

"Little sweet Cat, you truly are a cute chick." says Sam.

"Really?" says Cat.

"Yup." says Sam.

"Wonderful." says Cat.

"Every day with you is a lot of fun." says Sam.

"Cool." says Cat.

"Indeed." says Sam.

"Yeah." says Cat.

"Cat, I love you." says Sam.

"Sam, I love you too." says Cat.

"That's awesome." says Sam.

"Yay." says Cat.

"I think you're sexy." says Sam.

"Okay." says Cat with a cutie smile.

"Girl, you sure are a sweetie." says Sam.

"Thanks, Sam." says Cat.

"No problem." says Sam with a sexy smile.

"Awww." says Cat.

The waitress show up with the food and wine.

Sam pay for it.

"Enjoy." says the waitress and then walk away.

Cat and Sam starts to eat.

"This tastes wonderful, right?" says Sam.

"Yeah, it's yummy." says Cat.

"I like it as well." says Sam.

"Sweet." says Cat.

"Do you feel happy?" says Sam.

"Yeah. Very much so." says Cat.

"I'm happy too, baby Cat." says Sam.

"Awesome." says Cat.

"Yup." says Sam.

"Sam, you're so cool." says Cat.

"Thanks." says Sam.

"I love you." says Cat.

"And I love you." says Sam.

"Really sweet." says Cat.

"Yeah." says Sam.

45 minutes later.

"Let's head home." says Sam.

"Okay." says Cat.

When they get home, Sam and Cat enter the bedroom.

"You're so damn sexy." says Sam.

"Uh...thanks." says Cat.

Sam suddenly fart a bit.

"Opsss...a lil' fart." says Sam.

"Ewww!" says Cat.

Cat open a window so the smell of Sam's fart goes away.

Cat close the window again.

"I want ya, baby." says Sam in a sexy tone.

"So sweet." says Cat.

Sam and Cat takes off their clothes and climb into Sam's bed.

Sam starts to gently finger-fuck Cat.

"Mmm, so cozy!" moans Cat, getting horny.

"Yup!" moans Sam, being horny too.

"I like feeling your fingers in my hole." moans Cat.

"It's called a pussy." moans Sam.

"Okay." moans Cat.

"You have a wonderful erotic pussy, my friend." moans Sam.

"Thanks, Sam." moans Cat.

"I love you so fucking much." moans Sam.

"I love you too." moans Cat.

Sam finger-fuck a tiny bit harder.

"Mmm!" moans Cat, clearly enjoying it.

"Sweet little baby Cat, your pussy is very cute and warm." moans Sam.

"Yay!" moans Cat.

"Erotic and nice!" moans Sam.

"Awww!" moans Cat.

"Yup!" moans Sam.

69 minutes later.

"Awwww...yay!" moans Cat as she get a wonderful orgasm.

"Nice orgasm, baby!" says Sam with a sexy smile.

"Thanks, Samantha!" says Cat in a cute tone.

"You're so sexy." says Sam.

"Okay." says Cat.

"Now it's your time to make me cum as well." says Sam.

"I'll try my best..." says Cat.

"Don't worry. I'm sure ya can give me a really sweet orgasm." says Sam.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
